The Stupid and the Proud
by buvkybarnes
Summary: Mercury Solorio enters sophomore year with the same expectations and goals has every other year, but will the last night of summer be the end all, change all night of her life?


**Hey everybody, thanks for choosing to read The Stupid and the Proud! Hope you enjoy, Nina Dobrev is the face claim because she's a fucking gem, but yeah! Enjoy and don't forget to favorite, rate, review, whatever it is you gotta do!**

* * *

Grease covered fingers pushed one curly fry in after the next as her other hand reached out for the cup of soda before bringing it to her lips and sucking down a few sips to make room for more curly fries. Dark eyes glued to the small print of her biology text book, losing interest with every word as it drowns on and on about amino acids, enzymes, and everything else that makes her yawn.

"Seriously, you're spending the last night of summer reading your bio textbook." Stiles, her friend who had been sitting across from her at his dinning room table, said in disbelief; prying her thoughts and eyes from the book to center on him.

A stray curly fry hangs from her mouth, her one hand moving from the plate they had put in the center of the table to her soda as she pulled the fry in her mouth with her tongue before sucking down on the carbonated drink. "I'm getting a head start." She says innocently, the tone matching the look in her eyes, swallowing thickly.

"You're such a nerd." He leans forward on the table, hand to his forehead, brows scrunched together and eyes wild. "Oh. My. God. Why am I even friends with you?"

"Because I'm the only girl you can actually talk to." She points out, wrapping her lips around the fluorescent straw. Her ears tune out the muffled, static voices of men and women coming from the police radio, one that belonged to Stiles' father, going a few lines about one minor crime to the next. After registering her words, Stiles' lips fall into a mix between a frown and an attempt of a mean grin as he reaches forward to the plate of grease, picking up a golden curl and tossing it at her head. Clearly fed up with her know it all attitude, even if she was right.

She says nothing in response to the move, only picking up the considered weapon, after it hits her shoulder and falls to the floor before chucking it at him. He anticipated this, so he opened his mouth in hopes to have the fry land there despite the fine layer of dust, hair, and dirt it collected on the floor. But instead it bounced off his nose and onto the floor, wasting a curly fry.

"Wasteful." He mutters, a tsk on his tongue as he leans down to pick up the fry. In the next second he's up and bringing the fry to the garbage. She smirks, rolls her eyes and shakes her head all at once before reaching forward again for another fry and focusing her attention back on her text book.

After sitting back down, watching Mercury stuff her face some more with curly fires, he asks. "How are you not the size of a house?" It takes her moment to realize what he had asked and when she does, she immediately stops herself from picking up another fry as she almost chokes on the half chewed fry already in her mouth, causing Stiles to flail forwards and push her drink closer to her, but she signals with her hands that she doesn't need it and swallows roughly. "Or like a pig full of pimples?" He says, after she's managed to swallow the large amount of grease in her mouth.

"Tip number one of sophomore year," she says, elbow resting on the table and her index finger pointed straight; making a one. "Don't ever ask a girl that's no me that, ever. In your entire life, got it?" Her words are slow and dead serious as she brings the straw to her lips again and takes a small sip to relieve her throat of the dryness.

"But you're not a girl." Stiles says, an innocent shrug rolling off his shoulders.

"Ha-ha." Her tone remains slow and drips with sarcasm.

"But seriously, like are you some freaky spell caster that stops weight and pimple gain?" He asks, dead serious with a wiggle of his fingers to emphasize his words "freaky spell caster".

"Do you mean a witch, Stiles?" With a tilt of her head and a rip of a fry, she pops another piece of grease in her mouth. He pulls a face, one that expresses the word duh, and it only causes her to roll her eyes and say, "No."

He looks somewhat disappointed by her reveal of being a normal girl, but continues on with his stupid questions that would be considered rude if it were anyone else. "But seriously you eat more curly fries than me, my dad, and Josh combined!"

"Josh doesn't like curly fries." Mercury reminded, her eyes dropping back to her text book as she plays with the bright straw in her mouth. Josh, her older brother that occasionally hung out with the two and their other friend, Scott Mccall when he was home from college.

"No, but he likes burgers." Stiles countered, taking another curly fry from the plate. "And I'm pretty sure curly fries are smaller than burgers."

Confused on what that had to do with her eating so many curly fries, her eyebrows furrow in confusion as she looks up at him from her book. "Stop talking."

"I'm just sayin' ... " And she's not sure if she tunes him out or he shuts up, because his voice fades in her ears mid sentence. Naturally, she thinks she has just shut him out since she's so used to doing that and has actually perfected it by now, but when the dispatch radio gets turned up, noticeably, and she hears his chair screech against the hardwood floors, she decides against it.

Looking up, she realizes Stiles isn't even there anymore and she can tell he's off running through the house by the way the China cabinet shakes and his large footsteps echo through the house. "What the hell are you doing?" Mercury yells and her response is Stiles rushing back into the room and throwing her jacket at her. " Stiles, what the ... "

"Dead body in the woods! Come on!" He doesn't even let her finish her sentence or put on her jacket before he's grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door. It's not even a question that they'll go and pick up Scott on the way to the crime scene, like they do on most nights. Hopefully tonight, they'll get there before the police have already packed everything up, everything meaning the body, and driven away.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, short &amp; sweet, am i right? If this chapter gets good feedback, I will certainly be doing longer chapters and as the plot thickens the chapter will just continue to grow! Please don't forget to leave a review, favorite or follow!**

**-buvkybarnes**


End file.
